<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La voz de un ángel by Flamingori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327977">La voz de un ángel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori'>Flamingori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azirafel cantando, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá los demonios no puedan gozar de una felicidad plena por la pesada losa que llevan sobre sus hombros... o quizá Crowley había tomado demasiadas copas de vino. El alcohol le daba a su disparatado cerebro combustible de sobra como para pensar y repensar en teorías filosóficas. Tener tanta imaginación a veces era un problema.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La voz de un ángel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores (Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman). Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La caída del Cielo al Infierno fue (y será siempre) un acontecimiento tan traumático que no podía existir terapia alguna para paliar sus secuelas. No había ángel que siguiera siendo el mismo tras algo así, no sólo por el cambio de color en sus plumas y el traslado de papeleo y asuntos burocráticos desde la oficina «de arriba» a la que se encuentra «más abajo», sino por la culpa, el dolor y arrepentimiento que carga como demonio. Quizá los demonios no puedan gozar de una felicidad plena por la pesada losa que llevan sobre sus hombros.</p>
<p>O quizá Crowley había tomado demasiadas copas de vino. El alcohol le daba a su disparatado cerebro combustible de sobra como para pensar y repensar en teorías filosóficas. Tener tanta imaginación a veces era un problema.</p>
<p>Para animarse se decía que podía haber sido peor, podía haber muerto y ser borrado para siempre de todo plano de existencia, lo que le privaría de la compañía de Azirafel, algo que ni siquiera con su imaginación privilegiada podía imaginar. Era preferible vivir como demonio a no vivir, eso estaba claro. Además, la vida de un demonio no estaba tan mal cuando te acostumbrabas a ella y tenías cerca a un ángel que parecía estar hecho de azúcar. No había paseos por entre las nubes ni voces emplumadas hablando en verso por el mero placer de hacerlo, pero sí canciones llenas de ritmo y el descaro de atreverse a bailarlas. Era muy fácil imaginarse a los ángeles cantando en coros celestiales de mayor o menor importancia, o tocando el arpa entre las nubes, pero muy difícil imaginarles bailando. Y es que los ángeles no se llevan del todo bien con el baile, salvo Azirafel con su queridísima gavota; para desgracia de Crowley, que le había visto bailar más de una vez, y aunque no fuera un espectáculo tan denigrante como los trucos de magia, aquella sucesión de saltos y vueltas le resultaba poco menos que ridícula. Pero claro, Azirafel le sonreía tan contento que le era imposible confesar lo estúpido que encontraba el baile.</p>
<p>Volviendo a lo importante, y dejando a un lado los bailes de Azirafel y la opinión de Crowley al respecto, el arte del canto era pan comido para cualquier ángel. Y esto era lógico, no son pocos los libros que afirman que la música conecta la voz de los hombres con el oído del Creador, o que el mundo se formó a partir del sonido, ¡el mismísimo universo tiene su propia banda sonora! Unos sonidos que sobrecogerían al más pintado, pero los ecos del sol no eran nada comparable a la voz de los ángeles; sobre todo, a la voz de cierto ángel.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las plantas de Crowley suspiraron con alivio (para ellas era posible, o al menos Crowley podía imaginarlo) cuando su dueño colgó el teléfono, y si pudieran hacer más cosas impropias de los vegetales, sonreirían y reirían, y darían saltos de alegría al verle salir del apartamento, ¿el motivo? Azirafel le había llamado y ofrecido un plan para esta noche, lo que significaba el fin de las amenazas por hoy. Para ellas Azirafel no era un ángel sino un dios que, cuando aparecía o era nombrado, ablandaba el carácter de Crowley, dejando olvidado su cuestionable estilo de jardinería.</p>
<p>Era curioso que ninguno, ni ángel ni demonio, recordase la última vez que habían ido a un bar-karaoke, ¿había sido en los ochenta o en los noventa? ¿Quizás en los setenta? Las canciones de aquellas máquinas no variaban demasiado con el paso del tiempo, y tampoco lo había hecho la decoración de este sitio: un escenario que llevaba más de treinta años con las mismas maderas en el suelo, mesas al frente para que el público se sentara a disfrutar de la actuación, una barra con un camarero cada vez más sordo con el pasar de los años. Lo cierto es que The Voice —que nada tenía que ver con cierto programa de televisión— tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando abrió sus puertas, y si cerraba después de esta última noche era por la jubilación de su dueño; el mismo camarero que llevaba sirviendo bebidas y aperitivos desde la gran apertura.</p>
<p>Azirafel propuso despedirse del local como se merecía, o sea, con una velada como público en las mesas del karaoke: Crowley, por norma general, no cantaba, y Azirafel tampoco, mucho menos teniendo a Crowley al lado; se negaba a cantar no por vergüenza o timidez —decía Crowley que cualquiera que se atreviera a bailar la gavota con tanto orgullo no podía avergonzarse de nada de lo que hiciera—, sino porque el canto de un ángel era algo sagrado. Y si sanaba al herido, hacía bailar a las plantas y aliviaba cualquier pena, pues purificaba a los demonios. Esto era, si Crowley oía a Azirafel cantar sufriría un dolor parecido al que sufriría con un baño en agua bendita. Y esto tirando por lo bajo.</p>
<p>Las actuaciones fueron pasando una tras otra en aquel destartalado escenario. Aunque a Crowley le gustaba la música, no les prestaba demasiada atención, prefería ver el conflicto de intereses en Azirafel, que quería comer el surtido de pasteles que habían servido, beber el té y atender a los cantantes, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba dando un espectáculo de lo más divertido a un demonio.<br/>
Y dicho espectáculo lo interrumpió el camarero al ofrecerles un turno para el karaoke.</p>
<p>—Deberías cantar, Azirafel —dijo Crowley cuando el camarero regresó a la barra.</p>
<p>—No, te haría daño.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes por mí, que me iré a cualquier otro lado —sonrió con la expresión tristona que le dedicó el ángel, no se había ido y ya parecía echarle de menos—. Este sitio se merece una buena voz en su despedida. Demuéstrale a esta gente que hoy en día se abusa de la expresión «cantar como los ángeles».</p>
<p>—Hace mucho tiempo que no canto —confesó dejando la taza sobre el plato, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta—. No creo que lo haga tan bien como tú crees.</p>
<p>—Puedo quedarme aquí y comprobarlo —Crowley volvió a reír, ahora Azirafel le miraba frunciendo el ceño. No pudo evitar inclinarse y pellizcarle la nariz para que suavizara la expresión. Funcionó.</p>
<p>Se despidieron entrelazando los dedos en una caricia tan tierna como discreta, ninguno de los dos se sentía del todo cómodo con las muestras de cariño más llamativas y exageradas. A fin de cuentas, para un ángel el contacto físico era algo casi antinatural, y todos los demonios seguían manteniendo una parte de ángel, por mínima que fuera.</p>
<p>Resultaba interesante que no recordaran su última visita a un karaoke, pero sí recordaran con una precisión milimétrica el primer roce intencionado de dedos, de manos, de labios… cada uno había ocurrido en un momento concreto de sus larguísimas vidas y se negaban en rotundo a olvidarlo. Crowley incluso lo había escrito todo en un cuaderno que se negaba a enseñarle a Azirafel; el demonio no bailaba la gavota, por lo tanto, sí podía avergonzarse de las cosas que hacía, y no eran pocas precisamente, como demonio, Crowley podía llegar a ser de lo más torpe (imaginativo y resuelto, desde luego, pero también torpe).</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley se apoyó de mala gana en la pared del local, supo que no se había alejado lo suficiente por el chirrío constante en sus oídos. Aunque las paredes de The Voice estuvieran insonorizadas (una apurada reforma les hizo cumplir la normativa vigente en cuanto a ruidos), el ir y venir de gente abría y cerraba continuamente la puerta, lo que permitía a la voz de Azirafel escaparse y llegar a acariciar sus orejas. Pero lo hacía con la ira del Cielo al exorcizar a un demonio, y en lugar de una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, Crowley oía un agudísimo rugido que amenazaba con destrozar todo su canal auditivo. El alma misma de Azirafel se deshacía en amor al cantar y Crowley, el ser que más le amaba en todo el universo —de esto no podía haber dudas tras tanto tiempo juntos—, a quien iba dirigido cada acorde, el motivo por el que Azirafel se sonrojaba mientras cantaba, no podía oírle.<br/>
Era una verdadera crueldad convertir algo tan bello en tal espanto, de hecho, iba más allá de cualquier crueldad imaginable.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, dos almas que nacieron para encontrarse no podían estar separadas mucho tiempo, así que en poco rato Azirafel se reunió con él junto a la puerta. Y si la gente había acudido en bandada para escuchar a quien cantaba, afirmando entre risas que parecía brillar sobre el escenario —bien, eso era cierto, un ángel brillaba en cualquier parte— y que tenía la voz de un ángel, cosa que también era cierta; Crowley sólo podía imaginarle en el escenario. Llevaba tantísimo tiempo en sintonía con Azirafel que de alguna forma podía verle sujetando el micrófono con una mano y chasqueando los dedos de la otra siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que hubiera elegido. Llegó a rezar —¡él! ¡Un demonio!— para que no bailase: «por Dios y Satán (había invocado a los dos al no saber muy bien a quién acudir), que no se arranque a bailar. Por favor os lo pido».</p>
<p>—Creo que he aliviado más de un dolor con la canción, pero claro, ¿cómo no iba a sanar? ¡Si hasta he bailado! —terminaba Azirafel de contarle su actuación, de lo más satisfecho y orgulloso.</p>
<p>Crowley miró al cielo, miró luego al suelo y negó con la cabeza maldiciendo sus nombres. Ésta era la prueba de que ni uno ni otro le habían prestado la menor atención; debían estar de lo más ocupados con sus cosas de entidades superiores. Pero, una vez más, ahí estaba Azirafel contándole tan contento cómo lo había hecho. Incluso se separó unos pasos de él y repitió el par de giros de la gavota, ahí, en mitad de la calle, ganándose la mirada de los más curiosos y dando por hecho que Crowley no iba a avergonzarse por una demostración de sus dotes de bailarín.</p>
<p>—Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso —le pidió sacudiendo las manos en el aire, incapaz de decidirse por un gesto que expresara la frustración que sentía.</p>
<p>—¿El qué?</p>
<p>—Dar saltos como un pato epiléptico.</p>
<p>—Crowley, la gavota es un baile del que sentirse orgulloso.</p>
<p>—No es… —resopló volviendo a sacudir la cabeza. Optó por un cambio de tema, era obvio que Azirafel no iba a cambiar de opinión por más que insistiera—. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?</p>
<p>—Oh, ya sabes que cualquier lugar está bien si estamos juntos.</p>
<p>Azirafel sonrió buscando los dedos de Crowley, y cuando los encontró, su sonrisa creció un poco más. Por su parte, el demonio imitó su sonrisa sintiendo la calidez de su mano. Lo que más extrañaba del Cielo era la voz de Azirafel al cantar, conectar con su alma por medio de una canción, oírla sonar y remover la suya propia en un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones. 
Pero eh, vivir con menos música y más sonrisas merecía la pena. Y tanto que sí.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia también está publicada en el foro de Mundo Yaoi (forumfree.it), y forma parte de su 25º Reto Literario, ¡no dudéis en echar un ojo, encontraréis personitas geniales ~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>